TIMELESS
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For ShiNoMe/AU/Cinta itu bermula dari sebuah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Siapa sangka, rasa itu tumbuh perlahan, dan terus bertahan meski waktu terus berputar/ItaIno slight SasoSaku/RnR please?


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dan semua karakter dalam fic ini miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide awal serta beberapa kalimat di fic ini berasal dari Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**Saya hanya minjam bentar tanpa berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan materi di dalamnya.**

**Just for fun!**

**.**

**.**

**For:**

**ShiNoMe (Shiki No Memory) Event**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Slight SasoSaku, fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bosan, un." Seorang bocah kecil berusia sekitar empat tahunan berseru setelah sekian lama memainkan sebuah permainan bersama ketiga saudaranya. Rambut pirang panjang yang diikatnya sedikit berhamburan ke berbagai arah.

"Ahhh … Dei-_nii _payah. Masa cuma gara-gara kalah terus, Dei-_nii_ langsung bilang bosan." Seorang gadis kecil yang seumuran dengan bocah yang dipanggil 'Dei-_nii_' itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi aku memang bosan, un," sahut anak tadi pada gadis kecil yang merupakan kembarannya itu. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju dua saudara laki-lakinya yang lain. "Memangnya, Sasuke-_nii _sama Sai-_nii_ nggak bosan apa?"

Salah satu sosok berambut hitam, yang berumur sekitar enam tahunan, tersenyum. "Aku, sih, lumayan bosan," sahutnya. "Kalau kau Sasuke?"

Sasuke, seorang bocah yang merupakan saudara kembar dari Sai itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara apa pun. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat ketiga saudaranya mengerti bahwa dia juga merasa bosan.

"Jadi … semuanya lagi bosan, ya?" Satu-satunya gadis kecil di sana itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menatap sosok lain di salah satu kursi di ujung ruangan. Hanya dengan sebuah lirikan, ketiga saudaranya yang lain langsung mengangguk mengerti dan mereka berlari menerjang sosok tersebut.

"_Obaa-chan_!" Gadis kecil itu yang pertama kali berseru.

Sosok yang dipanggil '_Obaa-chan_' itu tertawa riang saat keempat bocah tadi memeluknya. Kerutan yang menghiasi wajahnya seolah menghilang saat melihat wajah-wajah dari sosok-sosok kecil yang begitu disayanginya itu. "Ada apa, hm?" Sang _obaa-chan_ bertanya.

"Deidara bosan, un," sahut bocah laki-laki yang berambut pirang duluan, tak mau kalah dengan gadis kecil yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Gimana kalau _Obaa-chan_ cerita? Apa aja deh. Yang penting biar kita berempat nggak bosan." Gadis kecil itu menatap _obaachan_-nya dengan pandangan antusias diikuti oleh ketiga saudaranya yang mengangguk serentak.

"Hmm … cerita, ya?" Sang _obaa-chan_ sedikit mengerutkan kening, berpikir, ditelusurinya satu per satu bocah yang kini duduk manis di lantai di hadapannya sambil menatapnya antusias. "Bagaimana kalau _Obaa-chan_ cerita tentang dua manusia yang bertemu karena takdir?"

"Seperti _dorama_ gitu, _Baa-chan_?" Sang gadis kecil bertanya antusias.

"Yah, seperti itulah." Sang _Obaa-chan_ tersenyum.

"Ahh … gak asik. Gak ada adegan bertarungnya dong? Yang ada bom-bomnya gitu, un," celetuk anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama Deidara itu.

"Berisik!" Lagi-lagi gadis kecil berambut pirang itu menyahut celetukkan saudara kembarnya, menatap Deidara dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum penuh antusias pada obaa-channya. "Aku mau! Ayo cerita, _Baa-chan_."

Sang _obaa-chan_ itu tertawa kecil, lalu pandangannya beralih menuju jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah kursi goyangnya, menatap butir-butir salju yang turun dari langit sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Dulu…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Butiran-butiran salju perlahan turun dari langit, sedikit tergelincir di pakaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sebelum turun dan berkumpul di atas jalanan yang perlahan menjadi lengang. Cahaya bulan mulai kembali mendominasi setelah beberapa lampu di pertokoan perlahan dimatikan. Di depan salah satu toko kecil yang sudah tutup sejak setengah jam yang lalu, seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan, agar lebih hangat. Uap air hasil pernapasannya membentuk kabut-kabut tipis di udara._

"_Hei, Cantik!"_

_Gadis itu terperanjat saat mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu asing di telinganya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sekelompok berandalan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat gadis itu jijik sekaligus ngeri._

"_Lagi sendirian, ya? Gimana kalau kami temani?" Salah seorang dari kelompok berandalan itu berucap._

_Gadis itu perlahan mundur saat kelompok itu berusaha maju, mendekatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, takut. "Jangan ganggu aku!" Dia berteriak. Berharap para berandalan itu takut padanya. Tapi tentu saja, tidak berguna sama sekali. Berandalan itu malah tertawa mengejek._

"_Ayolah, kami tidak jahat, kok."_

_Salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya merupakan ketua mereka mendekati gadis itu, sementara sang gadis tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana karena anak buahnya yang lain kini mengepungnya. Dia bergidik ngeri saat merasakan wajahnya yang dibelai oleh tangan kasar berandalan tersebut._

"_Tenanglah sedikit, kami hanya ingin main-main sebentar, kok."_

_Berandalan itu mulai menyentuh dagu milik sang gadis, sementara tanpa sempat diketahui sang gadis, kedua tangannya telah dikunci oleh salah satu dari mereka, membuat gadis itu tidak dapat melawan. Gadis itu menutup matanya saat merasakan embusan napas dari ketua sang berandalan yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dalam hati dia berdoa sekuat tenaga, berharap sebuah keajaiban muncul._

'_BRUKK'_

_Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras membuat semua orang yang sebelumnya tertawa menjadi terdiam, sebelum akhirnya suara-suara pukulan lain terdengar begitu ricuh. Gadis itu tidak lagi merasakan embusan napas dari berandalan tadi di wajahnya, bahkan pegangan di tangannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dengan ragu-ragu gadis itu membuka matanya, dan seketika matanya membulat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Semua berandalan itu jatuh tersungkur di jalan, sebelum akhirnya berlarian, menjauh._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang mendekatinya sambil tersenyum ramah. Untuk sesaat gadis itu terpana pada pemuda yang diyakininya telah menghajar para berandalan tersebut sendirian._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi saat tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang gadis._

_Gadis itu mengangguk. "I-iya, aku baik. _Arigatou_…."_

"_Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." Pemuda itu menyahut._

"Arigatou_, Uchiha-_san_."_

"_Panggil saja Itachi. Uchiha itu seperti kau memanggil ayahku saja." Pria itu tertawa renyah. "Siapa namamu?"_

"_Ino, Yamanaka Ino."_

"_Baiklah, Nona Yamanaka Ino, berhubung ini sudah hampir tengah malam, mengapa kau belum pulang? Ayo aku antar pulang."_

_Gadis itu termangu sesaat. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah tengah malam. Dia menghela napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih, Itachi-_san_," sahutnya dengan nada seramah mungkin._

"_Terlalu berbahaya. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau tadi dirimu baru saja diganggu oleh para berandalan, hm?" Pria itu tersenyum. "Biar aku antar kau pulang."_

_Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi akhirnya gadis itu menuruti apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang telah menolongnya tersebut. Lagi pula pemuda itu benar, dia baru saja diganggu oleh para berandalan, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan diganggu lagi jika pulang sendirian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu."_

_Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang kini duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya, di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga Sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Pertanda musim semi._

"_Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau juga bernasib sama sepertiku," sahut Ino sambil terkikik._

_Itachi—nama pemuda itu—tersenyum kecil sambil memegang tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya kalau ada aku, kau tidak perlu menjadi obat nyamuk sendirian, 'kan?"_

_Ino mengangguk, Itachi benar. Setidaknya dia cukup beruntung karena Itachi ada di sana, membuatnya memiliki teman._

"_Ah, ya, untuk yang tempo dulu itu, terima kasih, ya?" Gadis itu berucap lagi._

"_Hn. Kau sudah terlalu banyak berterima kasih, tahu."_

"_Aku merasa sangat berhutang budi padamu."_

_Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit yang terlihat sangat biru. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."_

_Untuk sesaat mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya ponsel mereka berbunyi bersamaan. Membuat Ino terkikik dan Itachi tersenyum kecil. Dan seperti yang mereka duga, pesan yang masuk ke ponsel mereka sama. Sebuah pesan yang menyatakan kalau sahabat mereka masing-masing tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi._

_Hari itu Ino dan Itachi memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi karena sahabat mereka masing-masing meminta mereka untuk menemani kencan. Siapa sangka, Sakura yang merupakan sahabat dari Ino itu menjalin hubungan dengan Sasori yang ternyata adalah sahabat dari Itachi. Dan karena ini kencan pertama kedua sahabat itu, akhirnya Ino dan Itachilah yang menjadi korban untuk menemani mereka. Benar-benar aneh._

"_Hahh … Sakura menyebalkan. Setelah seenaknya memaksaku untuk menemaninya kencan, sekarang dia malah menyuruhku untuk pulang sendiri." Ino menggerutu, kakinya menendang batu-batu kecil di dekatnya ke berbagai arah._

_Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" tawarnya._

_Tentu saja, mendengar kata 'jalan' Ino langsung menatap pria itu antusias. "Jalan? Maksudnya? Ke mana?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain? Kau suka, 'kan?"_

_Gadis itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan semangat. "Tentu saja!" Dia berseru, "Ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke taman bermain."_

"_Baiklah."_

_Hari itu, hari yang seharusnya dilewati oleh Itachi dan Ino untuk menemani sahabatnya yang sedang berkencan, malah berubah menjadi 'kencan' yang justru mereka lakukan. Mereka berdua bergembira, mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada. Saling membuang penat dan tertawa. Setidaknya, hari itu cukup menyenangkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar membakar kulit orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah sinarnya. Tidak ada satu pun penghalang di langit yang terlihat begitu biru, tanpa awan. Akhirnya musim panas yang entah mengapa selalu ditunggu datang._

_Musim panas kali ini, semuanya terasa berbeda bagi Ino. Gadis itu kini telah berhasil lulus dari universitas dan akan mulai bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit awal musim gugur nanti. Dan sebagai perayaannya, dia dan Sakura memilih untuk berlibur di sebuah pulau kecil yang begitu cantik. Tentu saja Sasori yang merupakan pacar dari Sakura turut ikut, karena liburan ini dibayar olehnya. Dan jangan lupakan Itachi. Kali ini pria itu ikut juga bersama mereka._

_Memikirkan Itachi akan ikut dan satu penginapan dengannya sedikit membuatnya senang sekaligus gugup. Dia senang, karena setidaknya dia memiliki teman dan tidak perlu menjadi obat nyamuk saat Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasori. Tapi, dia merasa gugup karena mereka akan selalu bertemu dalam dua minggu ini. Entah mengapa, gadis itu tidak begitu mengerti._

"_Wow … pulau ini benar-benar cantik!" Sakura berseru saat mereka telah sampai dan melihat-lihat._

"_Aku rasa, aku akan betah di sini. Tinggal selamanya pun aku tidak akan menolak," sahut Ino yang langsung diiyakan oleh Sakura._

_Pulau tersebut tampak begitu tertata rapi, dengan penginapan-penginapan yang masih terlihat tradisional. Dan yang paling Ino sukai adalah pantainya yang begitu indah, dengan air yang tampak begitu biru, serta ombak-ombak kecil yang bergulung tenang, membuat tempat itu menjadi terlihat sangat menyenangkan._

_Tidak menunggu waktu lama saat Sakura dan Ino sudah bergelung dengan air di pantai itu. Bermain bersama di tengah ombak kecil itu, saling membasuh diri. Di tepi pantai, Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah kedua gadis itu._

_Awalnya Itachi memang memutuskan untuk tidak ikut berenang. Dia hanya ingin duduk dan merasakan saat angin menerbangkan rambut hitam panjangnya. Tapi, entah mengapa, ketiga makhluk yang berlibur dengannya tersebut tiba-tiba menariknya. Mendorongnya menuju air yang jauh lebih dalam dan menyerangnya habis-habisan. Membuatnya mau tidak mau turut membalas mereka._

_Hari itu, sebuah awal liburan yang menyenangkan … dimulai._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kok, belum tidur?"_

_Ino mengalihkan pandangan yang sebelumnya terpaku pada laut yang cukup tenang menuju seorang pria yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Belum ngantuk," sahut gadis itu, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ombak kecil yang berjalan mendekatinya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang._

"_Di mana Sakura?"_

"_Dia sudah tidur dari tadi. Sepertinya dia terlalu lelah. Kalau Sasori?"_

"_Tidak beda jauh."_

_Mereka terkikik sesaat._

"_Aku sempat berpikir kalau kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertemu, Itachi-_kun_." Ino kembali menarawang, menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Mengingat-ingat pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang selalu tidak terduga. Setidaknya perkenalan mereka selama satu tahun terakhir cukup membuat gadis itu sudah cukup akrab dengan Itachi._

"_Begitulah."_

"_Kau lihat, bintang yang di sana itu cantik banget!" Seketika Ino berseru saat melihat sebuah bintang yang sinarnya paling cerah dari yang lainnya._

"_Tapi, aku rasa, kau jauh lebih cantik dari bintang itu," celetuk Itachi tanpa sadar. Membuat Ino yang mendengarnya mendadak _blushing_._

"_A-apa?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha memastikan._

_Itachi mengusap-usap tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Kau … jauh lebih cantik dari semua bintang yang cantik, Yamanaka Ino."_

_Pernyataan tersebut sukses membuat gadis itu jauh lebih _blushing_ dari sebelumnya. Belum sempat Ino menyahut, wajah Itachi sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya._

"_Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Itachi berucap sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ino. Membuat gadis itu merasa kaku, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Yang pasti, dia merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang kini menari-nari di perutnya._

_Debur ombak dan cahaya bulan menjadi saksi bisu dari hubungan baru yang mereka bentuk tersebut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari berganti hari, musim pun terus berganti. Tanpa terasa, musim gugur pun akhirnya menyapa._

_Saat ini Ino sedang disibukkan dengan pernikahan dari sahabatnya, Sakura. Setelah menjalin hubungan selama hampir tiga tahun bersama Sasori, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikatnya dalam hubungan yang jauh lebih serius._

_Pernikahan itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Ino ingat bagaimana Sakura yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Serta saat-saat gadis itu mengucapkan janji suci di depan seorang pendeta. Mereka semua bahagia._

"_Kapan giliran kalian?"_

_Sakura menyeletuk saat Ino dan Itachi mengucapkan selamat di tengah-tengah pesta pernikahannya. Senyum jahil tidak lepas dari bibir gadis itu._

_Ino hanya terdiam, menatap buket bunga yang berhasil dia dapatkan saat Sakura melemparnya tadi. Pertandakah?_

"_Tidak akan lama lagi."_

_Sahutan yang diberikan oleh Itachi sontak membuat Ino kaget. Otomatis wajahnya terasa mulai memanas. Orang bodoh pun tahu makna dari 'tidak akan lama lagi', sebentar lagi, gadis itu mungkin akan dilamar oleh Itachi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ino mendengus._

_Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melakukan hal itu. Sesekali ditatapnya jam yang melingkar di lengannya. Lalu kembali mengaduk_ cappuccino _yang berada di gelasnya, tanpa berniat meminumnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam pria yang ditunggunya tidak juga muncul di hadapannya. Padahal dia sudah berusaha meluangkan sedikit waktu ditengah kesibukannya sebagai seorang dokter. Wajahnya beralih menuju menuju jendela _café _yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Butir-butir salju terlihat melayang di udara lalu turun, membungkus permukaan dengan warna putih._

"_Maaf, aku terlambat."_

_Akhirnya suara dari seseorang yang sangat ditunggunya muncul. Disisi lain mejanya, Itachi terlihat mencoba tersenyum, meminta maaf._

"_Kau pasti punya alasan, 'kan? Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama setengah jam!" celetuk Ino dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah._

_Itachi mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung. Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik mantelnya yang sedikit basah. "Aku tadi membeli ini." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, sebelum akhirnya menjulurkannya pada gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_Ino terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan begitu kaku. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Itachi menyematkan sebuah cincin bermata berlian yang berada di dalam kotak kecil itu ke jari manisnya._

_Hari itu, adalah salah satu hari yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidupnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Malam yang berangin di sebuah musim gugur._

_Seorang Uchiha Itachi terbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap cahaya samar dari rembulan melalui jendelanya yang terbuka. Di sebelahnya, wanita yang begitu dicintainya tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan penuh cinta yang tidak pernah pudar meski waktu telah berkali-kali berputar. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ino."_

_Hanya kata itu yang berhasil dia keluarkan dengan susah payah. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Ino mengerti apa yang dia rasakan._

"_Aku tahu." Wanita itu bergumam. Wajahnya kini tidak secantik dulu, ada sedikit kerutan-kerutan yang kini menghiasi wajahnya, sejalan dengan pertambahan usia mereka. Tapi, bagi Itachi, istrinya tersebut tetaplah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ada._

"_Aku harus pergi. Tersenyumlah. Aku tidak ingin kau menangisiku." Itachi kembali berucap, yang langsung disahut dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Ino. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum. Demi aku, demi Naruto, demi cucu-cucu kita."_

"_Aku akan menyusulmu suatu saat. Berjanjilah untuk selalu menungguku."_

"Sayonara_, Ino."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, Sai, Deidara, Shion! _Otou-chan_ dan _Okaa-chan_ datang!"

Sebuah seruan dari seorang pria berambut pirang yang begitu familiar di telinga keempat bocah itu membuat keempatnya segera berhambur menuju pelukan sang ayah. Di sebelahnya, sang ibu hanya tersenyum simpul menatap tingkah anak-anaknya.

Sementara Ino, yang kini tidak semuda dulu lagi, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah cucu-cucunya tersebut. Sekilas ia kembali menatap butiran salju di luar, sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya dan bergumam, "Tunggu aku, Itachi-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Okeh! Aku tahu ini benar-benar gaje. DX**

**Fic ini aku buat buru-buru dan tidak sempat aku cek ulang (memang kapan kamu pernah ngecek woy!) dan yah, hanya bisa jadi segini doang. DX *pundung***

**Ide fic ini sendiri dari Sukie 'Suu' Foxie-neechan. (maaf kalau jadinya tidak seperti yang kauharapkan. T^T) dan dia juga yang ngasih judul sih =.=a  
><strong>

**Yosh! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
